Hello my Name is...
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Take a camera, a chair and a gargoyle. A small explination for an angst series. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

**Hello my Name is: Intro**  
By [Chyna Rose][1]  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the gargs._  


*****************************

  
Hello. My name is unimportant. There is no need for you to know it. What is important, is what I have to say. They say the best way to beat fear is knowledge; of how to be the fear, the why, and of what you are afraid of. Ignorance plus fear equals hate after all. And one of the things in this world that we do not understand is the gargoyles.  
The gargoyles are not human. This is technically true. But they have human qualities. They have strengths and weaknesses, the full range of human emotions, intelligence, sentience, culture, and a moral code. They may not act or look like we do, but the same can be said for many of the different cultures and subcultures of humans. But that is not why you are here.   
You are here to see the softer side of the gargoyles. And the best way I could think of showing you this, is to simply have them tell their story - for good or for bad, whatever they choose to say. The way I did this was simple. I took a sturdy stool and a video camera. I set the camera up so that it faced the stool. I then took the gargoyles one by one, placed them on the stool, turned the camera on, and told them to just start talking about themselves starting with 'Hello my name is…'. And these are their stories. Like Spider Robinson wrote in his stories about Callahan's Place, "shared pain is lessened and shared joy is increased." I hope that those who read these tales think twice about gargoyles and figure out that they are not the alien enemy. Thank you for your time.

   [1]: mailto:chyna1rose@aol.com



	2. Lex

**Hello my Name is: Lexington**  
By [Chyna Rose][1]  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the gargs._  


******************** 

  
My name is Lexington and I am a gargoyle. I was hatched over a thousand years ago. In my life I have known pain and betrayal. This is my story.   
Ever since I hatched I have always needed to be with others. I clung to the rookery mothers, and eventually two of my rookery brothers. With Broadway, it's easy to figure out why I became friends with him. I've always had problems with eating. There were times when I was just so wrapped up in whatever I was doing that food was quite low on the list of things to do, and times when I just wasn't hungry. But Broadway would always eat anything I would not eat. I am not really sure why I became such good friends with Brooklyn, but I guess he was just glad to have someone to follow him so loyally. I brought Brooklyn and Broadway together, and we've been close ever since.   
I was first betrayed during the massacre of my clan. The only reason I survived is because if one of us was guilty of causing trouble, than the other two of us **had** to be guilty. When we woke up in Manhattan, I relied on my rookery brothers even more. They were really all I had left. After Goliath made friends with humans, I felt that I could do the same with the Pack. Then they betrayed me and I was shattered. Having to leave home, didn't help. I was able to draw strength from my clan and in time, got back to my normal self. I couldn't fall apart when Goliath, Bronx, and Elisa left for Avalon because Brooklyn and Broadway were not strong enough to hold both themselves and me together. Brooklyn was always the strongest of the three of us, and I was always the weakest. Goliath came back and the world fell apart. We **all** fell for Angela. And because there were three of us and one of her, we grew apart. I thought I handled the break up of the Trio well, but there was a lot of stuff going on at that time; Alex's birth, the revelation of the clones, the destruction of the clocktower and our move back into the castle.   
But I wasn't really ok. I missed the closeness of my brothers. And with Angela keeping her distance from us, I turned to Alex. My closest friend in the entire world, and he's still in diapers. I forgave Fox out of necessity. She tried so hard to restore amends between us, and I just needed the closeness to allow it.   
I guess I'm still not ok with everything. I like my life, and I'm pretty ok most of the time, but there are just some nights when I wonder if life is worth it at all. On those nights, I patrol and do a good job, but I often don't take any precautions for my safety. And there are times when I am really tempted to end it all. All I want to do is hurt. I mean, if I can feel the physical pain, than I know I'm still alive. And sometimes I think that I **disserve** the pain; that I should hurt because I **wasn't** smashed. But I make it through the nights. I survive. And if it gets really bad, I can look spend time with Alex and Fox. I need the others, and I guess that's my greatest weakness. Alone I am nothing.

   [1]: mailto:chyna1rose@aol.com



End file.
